Let's Kill The Hero
by Blaysers
Summary: Just a gun and teen hormones. Suicide? Strong language.


It was so…ugly. The smooth skin, deep barrel, weird ass gears. Tucker used to be into guns when they were Freshies. Dunno know why though, real boring things.

_Except, they can blow your brains out. That's not so boring, is it?_

Danny rubbed the side, eyeing down the hole.

"You two aren't too different," Danny licked the mouth. "You're both ugly, and blow up in people's faces. You taste better though."

**_Bam!_**

A hole zit through some cheap paint, giving the wall some life.

"I love you Danny boy, love you," Danny laughed, head clashing into rusty rafters. "Sure you do dad. Sure. Just like how you used to love mom."

Danny slipped into a human, rolling halfway off the beam. "Until she started saying no. Till the sex was near gone."

_Slip a little more._

"Would it be better to fall or, maybe, like a whore," Chin wiped up, gun resting on his bottom lip. "With this ugly thing in my mouth? I mean, Kurt did it, but people remembered when he did it."

Danny let out another bullet. "But what about me? The boy who saved this city, oh, but no."

Another bullet.

"That boy doesn't exist here," Finger to chest. "I'll just be the class F suicidal bitch. Dad would have to jack off on his own. Jazz would lose a patient, Mom wouldn't have anyone to carry her shit when she goes out."

Only two more left.

"Tucker wouldn't have a "buddy", Sam couldn't go on about how her rich life sucks," Just one more. "Then again, who am I to talk? Mine's pretty well off too, but here I am, with a gun."

Danny bit the head, getting a tug ready.

"Hey!"

_What now?_

Danny rolled his eyes, Vlad's looking back.

_This'll be good. _

"Hey, what are you doing?" Vlad squinted, head up.

"What's it look like?" Danny waved the gun around.

"Put that down!" Those eyes widened, going ghost.

"Oh yeah, what'll you do?" Danny deep throated it, trigger all the way down, no safety. It sounded, went nowhere.

Vlad's hands phased Danny through the weapon.

"Let go old _fucker_," Danny's nose scrunched. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Who do you think _you_ are?" Vlad countered, throwing Danny's toy to the floor. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Let go!"

"No. Do you have any idea how many people you'll hurt?" Vlad hissed. "Jack and Maddie for one-"

"Of course you say my parent's."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're gay," Danny laughed. "You try running away from the fact that you're in love with my dad. You say you love "Maddie" to get away from Jack, to get away from the gay."

"You-"

"So you think getting Maddie and I as a part of your picture, perfect family will make it go away. Maybe it was your daddy who told you gay was wrong. Maybe he was running too, or maybe it was Mommy-"

_He still hasn't let go of my shoulders._

"Let me go, you fucking-"Palm met child, darkening the cheek. The two listened to their pants, letting shoulders fall.

"You're a kid," Vlad heaved. "A selfish, loved kid. More than a lot of people get."

Danny's wide blue's stayed to the floor, mouth too.

"If you can't live for them, at least live for yourself."

Danny muttered something.

"What?"

"I said, haven't heard that one before," Danny smirked. "Besides, I don't want to live for myself. No one else will need me to, so fuck it."

"This whole city needs you!"

"Sure, they need the kid they hate. They were fine before I came along."

"Remember that ghost portal?" Vlad snarled, shaking Danny. "Fucking remember it?"

"Y…yeah." Danny shivered at Vlad's colored words.

"All those people committed suicide, they killed themselves Danny," Vlad screamed, yanking now. "Do you want to end up there too? DO YOU?"

Danny just stared, eyeing the gun, the floor.

"You wanna kill yourself? Go ahead, do it!" Vlad pointed to the ground. "Throw that worthless body away, die!"

Danny started trembling, face lowered.

"What, too chicken shit?" Whelps chewed out, tears everywhere. "You don't really want to die, do you?"

Danny's head shook. "No…No."

The child's head fell back, letting out wails. Vlad hands sunk, wrapping around Danny's shoulders.

**Please review, hope you liked it, all that good stuff. Any questions, PM me.**


End file.
